


The Whitecloak and the King

by Husaria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M, Victuuri Week, prompt: free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: King Victor Targaryen shows his most cherished possession to his favorite knight of the Kingsguard.





	The Whitecloak and the King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Victuuri Week 2018. Prompt: Free for All.
> 
> Takes place at some unspecified time after the events of Game of Thrones/ASoIaF. Some liberties taken with canon.

“Ser Yuuri, can you come inside for a moment?” 

Yuuri stepped inside of the king’s solar. Books lined the shelves of the bright room. The solar was in one of the tallest areas of the castle, overlooking the city of King’s Landing and the shining waters of the Blackwater Bay. The king sat at a small table in front of the window, a plain locked chest in front of him. With summer slowly turning into fall in the South, Victor wore a tight-fitting long-sleeved black tunic with black breeches to match. The jacket he wore over his tunic held a red three-headed dragon, the Targaryen sigil. He also—and Yuuri kept this to himself—looked as stunning as Aegon the Conqueror himself. 

“What shall I do for you, Your Grace?” asked Yuuri. 

Victor sighed with a smile. “ _Must_ you continue calling me Your Grace even in private? I don’t think that Aegon the Fifth and Ser Duncan referred to each other so formally.” 

Yuuri blushed. “Sorry, Victor. Public habits die hard in private.” 

“That’s understandable. Please sit.” 

Yuuri sat in the chair opposite of Victor. “Is everything alright?” he asked. 

“Oh yes, everything’s fine,” said Victor. “Would you like some wine?” He filled a goblet of a Dornish red. 

“No, thank you.” 

Victor said he was fine, but there was a quiet melancholy in his eyes. “I know the small council is begging me to marry.” 

“Are they?” At the age of nine-and-twenty, Victor had been unmarried since he was crowned a few years before. Yuuri had heard none of the rumors within his earshot. As a sworn sword of the Kingsguard, he would have had to defend his king’s honor if he had. But Yuuri wasn’t an idiot; he knew what the smallfolk were talking about. 

“I understand that a son would be a preferable heir,” said Victor. “But Yuri is happy being my heir.” 

“He’s happy to be your heir, but he wants to enter a tourney as soon as possible,” said Yuuri, who had guarded the young prince on occasion. “He could get hurt.” 

Victor laughed. “He can enter the lists, but no one will touch him when he competes. Or he’ll be unseated and will pout for weeks.” 

Yuuri smiled. “I’ve seen him fight. He’s very good. Not as good as you, of course, but one of the best I’ve seen.” He wasn’t sure if any the prince or any other member of the Kingsguard for that matter, came close to Victor. 

Victor took a sip of his wine. “Of course, he’s good. I trained him myself after all.” 

Curiosity got the best of Yuuri. “If I may ask, what’s inside the chest?” 

Victor slowly set down his goblet. “That’s why I asked for you.” 

“What?” Yuuri felt like reaching out and opening it, but he wouldn’t dare. “What’s in there?” 

Victor stood up. “My most cherished possession.” 

The King of Westeros had the continent’s wealth at his disposal, the most expensive clothing and weapons in his closet and arsenal, ancient Targaryen heirlooms that had been passed down generation from generation. 

“I don’t want you to tell anyone what I’m about to show you,” Victor said sternly. “That is an order.” 

“Yes, Your Grace.” 

Victor plucked out a book from his shelf— _The Fires of the Freehold_ by Galendro—and removed a key from inside the front cover. 

Inside the chest, sitting on a red velvet cushion, was an egg as blue as the sky, burnished with flecks of silver. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

Yuuri’s mouth opened slightly. “Is…is that a dragon egg?” 

“It is.” As gently as a mother cat would a kitten, Victor picked up the egg with both hands and gazed at it lovingly. “Every trueborn Targaryen child is given an egg in the cradle. This was the one given to me.” 

“I’ve read books about Targaryen children and dragon eggs,” said Yuuri. “I thought the practice ended after Robert’s Rebellion.” 

“Officially, it has. Ever since then, we don’t trust others with knowledge of the eggs, not even the Kingsguard. For obvious reasons.” 

Yuuri had never seen Victor gaze at anything like he gazed at that egg. The egg—and the dragon inside—was his child. 

“When I was younger, I thought that my egg would be the one that hatched,” said Victor. “Even though dragon eggs haven’t hatched for centuries.” He stroked a silver fleck with his thumb, and the melancholic expression from earlier returned. “It’s a terrible thing to have dragon dreams without dragons.” 

It was moments like these that, despite their friendship, Yuuri felt distant from Victor. Yuuri was born a bastard in the Crownlands with an unknown father and a mother running an inn. The only swords he held were wooden. He had no dreams of dragons or direwolves or lions. 

“Would you like to touch it?” 

“I-I…” 

Victor set the egg back down on the cushion and looked at Yuuri. “Come.” 

King Victor took Yuuri’s hand and placed it on top of the egg. 

Yuuri tensed and his heart jumped, both from the feel of the egg and Victor’s bare hand on top of his. For a wild moment, Yuuri internally knew why Victor never married, but he shoved that thought aside. The surface of the shell was like tiny scales, and it glinted in the dying light of the sun. And it was cold. The dragon inside had turned to stone long ago. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

Victor only smiled, and his hand never left Yuuri’s. 

Maybe Victor had more wine before Yuuri had entered the room. The bond between the king and his Kingsguard were closer than brothers, but this… 

“If I had a dragon, I would love for you to fly with me,” said Victor. 

“Fly with you?” said Yuuri. “Where?” 

“Anywhere you’d like.” 

Their words were quiet, but Yuuri’s heart pounded. 

A part of his motivation for joining the Kingsguard was being close to the king, and by extension, Victor when he inherited the throne. From a young age, Yuuri found himself admiring the Dragonknight as he grew older and when he caught Victor’s attention after a humble hedge knight won the prince’s nameday tourney— 

Victor requested that he come to King’s Landing. 

“Would that include flying west across the Summer Sea?” said Yuuri. 

“Yes.” 

Victor took his attention away from the egg. He was looking straight at Yuuri. 

Their faces were inches apart. 

“Then, I’d love to fly with you.” 

Victor closed the gap and kissed him. 

The tension that Yuuri held from earlier fell away, and he naturally, closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Victor’s lips still tasted of the wine from earlier. 

They broke apart and Yuuri asked a single question. 

“H-How long?” 

“Since the tourney all those years ago. I never married because I’ve been so enchanted with you.” 

Yuuri blushed. “I…” Some part of him always knew. 

Victor reached forward and took Yuuri’s hand in his own. “We mustn’t tell anyone.” 

“No.” Yuuri blinked. “A king and a member of the Kingsguard. Has that ever—?” 

“Not as far as I know. Or it hasn’t been recorded.” 

“And what if the small council asks about marriage again?” said Yuuri. “What will you say?” 

Victor chuckled. “I’ll say what I said earlier. Yuri will make a fine king.” 


End file.
